Tulitikku
by Puuroseina
Summary: !SERKKUNI KIRJOITTAMA!, ei minun. Luvalla tänne laitettu. OS


_IVAN (__Иван): Russian form of Greek Ioannes, meaning "God is gracious.__"_

1.

Se ei ollut sellainen herätys, jota Neuvostoliitto oli odottanut. Ei, hän odotti heräävänsä mukavasta sängystään villasukat jalassa. Mutta sen sijaan hän oli herännyt oman talonsa kellarista seinään kahlittuna ja jalat paljaana. Muistikuvat alkoivat palata miehen mukiloituun mieleen. Olivatko mystiset aamupalalla hyökänneet vallankumoukselliset saaneet hänet ja jättäneet tänne kuolemaan. Ei, ei voinut olla. Ivanhan oli huolehtinut, että Balttian maat saatiin kuriin. Ivan oli luvannut huolehtia hänet turvaan. Enempää Neuvostoliitto ei sitten muistanutkaan.

_Se uusavuton paskiainen..._ Neuvostoliitto ajatteli. Tietenkin Balttian maat -vaikka olivat heikkoja- olivat kukistaneet Neuvostoliiton pikkuveljen. Ivan oli vain liian herkkä ja jälkeenjäänyt. Pikkuveli ei koskaan epäillyt isoveljensä sanaa, siinä mielessä Ivan oli kunnon poika. Mutta tämä oli heikko, todella heikko. Ivan oli hävinnyt taistelun Suomen kanssa. Tämä oli tullut mustelmaisena ja paleltuneena takaisin ja hymyillyt vain anteeksipyytävästi. Jos Ivan ei pärjäisi Suomelle, Balttianmaat luultavasti murskasivat hänet.

Oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä kahleista hänen oli päästävä. Hänen kätensä olivat niin puutuneet, ettei hän edes enää tuntenut niitä tai pystynyt edes heiluttelemaan sormiaan. Neuvostoliitto riuhtoi puutuneita käsivarsiaan, mutta joutui luovuttamaan. Nämä kahleet olivat laatutyötä, hän oli asentanut ne siihen itse. Mies huokaisi syvään ja tutkiskeli katseellaan hämärää ja kosteaa kellaria. Hän tarvitsi pakotien ja nopeasti. Tosin sellaisen löytyminen saattaisi kestää vähän aikaa pilkkopimeässä kellarissa.

"Sinä heräsit. Vihdoin. Aloin jo huolestua löinkö sinua liian kovaa."

Ivanin kylmäksi muuttunut ääni sai Neuvostoliiton hätkähtämään. Mies tähyili pimeään, mutta ei nähnyt mitään.

"Pikkuveli?" Neuvostoliitto yritti pitää äänensä tyynenä, mutta pimeästä kuulunut ääni jostain syystä hermostutti häntä.

Naks.

Ivan sytytti vanhan kellariin raahatun jalkalampun palamaan. Lamppu veteli viimeisiään ja rätisten valaisi vain puoliksi jakkaralle istuuntuneen hahmon. Neuvostoliito näki Ivanin kasvoista vain hymyn, joka oli lämmin, kuten se oli aina ollut. Lampun himmeässä valossa Neuvostoliitto huomasi Ivanissa jotain:

"Sinun kätesi..." Neuvostoliitto siristeli silmiään ja yritti nähdä niitä paremmin.

"Hoidin Balttian maat." Ivan sanoi ja pyyhki verta takkiinsa. "Kuten lupasit."

Yht'äkkiä Neuvostoliitto purskahti nauruun.

"Hyvin tehty, poika! Ei olisi uskonut, että sinusta on siihen! Tule nyt ja päästä minut pois..."

Ivan ei tehnyt elettäkään auttaakseen. Hän nousi seisomaan ja lamppu valaisi hänen siluettinsa. Ivan tuijotti kattoa.

"Se oli hienoa kun me kaappasimme vallan tsaarilta. Sinä puhut niin kauniisti, toveri veli. Huumasit minut ja kansamme puheellasi tasa-arvosta ja siitä kuinka me vapautuisimme tsaarin riistosta. Sinun piti ratkaista kaikki meidän ongelmamme ja kaikkien piti elää onnellisena punaiseen auringonlaskuun juosten. Sinä petit minut. Sinä petit meidät kaikki. Kommunistinen valtio on kaatumassa täältä ja muualta maailmaa. Näköjään minun uudesta valtiostani tulee demokratia."

"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein puhut?" Neuvostoliitto huusi. Ivan kääntyi katsomaan häntä, lamppun valo hänen takanaan paljasti miehestä vain siluetin.

"Kaikki tietävät mitä sinä olet tehnyt." Ivan sanoi ja naurahti. "_Kaikki_ tietävät miten paha poika sinä olet ollut. Amerikka oli tietysti riemuissaan. Kaikki se sankari puhe, tiedäthän... Amerikka olisi jo täällä vapauttamassa minua ja Balttian maita sinun ja öljyn kahleista, ellei..."

Ivan laski katseensa ja tirskahti.

"Ellen olisi vakuuttanut häneä siitä, että pääsen sinusta hyvin eroon ilman häntäkin."

Neuvostoliitto purskahti taas nauruun.

"Sinä aijot tappaa minut? Sinä et pysty tekemään minulle mitään! Älä viitsi, veli päästä minut pois ja saatan päästä sinut tästä varoituksella..."

Neuvostoliiton nauru katkesi äkkiä kuin veitsen iskusta. Ivan oli kaivanut taskustaan tulitikkuja ja sytyttänyt yhden. Ensimmäistä kertaa Neuvostoliitto näki Ivanin vaaleanvioletit silmät. Vaikka hymy oli edelleen lämmin silmät olivat muuttuneet. Kylmästä katseesta näkyi Ivanin verenhimo. Neuvostoliitto tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa pelätä nuorempaa veljeään. Ivan pudotti tulitikun kosteaan maahan. Se paloi loppuun ja sammui.

"Muistatko, toveri veli, kun poltit kätesi kun olimme pieniä?" Ivan käveli lähemmäs ja sytytti uuden tulitikun. "Muistatko kuinka sinä itkit? Kuinka palovamma kirveli sinua monta päivää?"

Ivan heitti loppuun palavan tulitikun maahan ja sytytti toisen. Neuvostoliitto kiemurteli kahleissaan ja yritti kiskoa itseään irti pikkuveljensä lähestyessä.

"Sen jälkeen et mennyt koskaan lähelle kynttilää, etkä takkaa." Ivan jatkoi ja heitti tulitikun taas maahan. Hän sytytti tulitikun uudestaan kun hän oli silmätysten veljensä kanssa. Ivan laittoi palavan tulitikun lähelle Neuvostoliiton poskea.

"Ja vaikka sinä teit minulle vaikka mitä..." Ivan kuiskasi veljelleen. "Sinä et ikinä polttanut minua."

Neuvostoliitto yritti sanoa jotain, mutta Ivan peitti hänen suunsa.

"Älä." Ivan sanoi, hänen kylmä äänensä mureni kiivaudeksi. "Älä sano mitään. Huuda, toveri Neuvostoliitto, huuda! Kuvittele se tunne. Minä aloitan sinun jaloistasi, jotta tunnet kuinka ihosi palaa pois ja tuli raastaa sinulta kaiken paitsi luusi. Sitten minä annan sinun herätä -kipu vie sinulta varmasti tajun- ja..."

Ivan heitti tulitikun olkansa yli. Hän naurahti ja halasi veljeään.

"Kunhan pilailin, isoveli!" Ivan painoi kätensä kauhusta tärisevän Neuvostoliiton poskille. "Minä olen meistä se armollisempi, demokraattinen, uusi valtio ja kaikkea mitä sinä opetit minun olemaan."

"Päästätkö minut pois?" Neuvostoliito kysyi toivekkaana. Ivan kallisti päätään mietteliäästi ja pudisti sitten päätään.

"Ei, en taida päästää."

Ivan kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään pois.

"Et sinä voi jättää minua tänne!" Neuvostoliitto huusi Ivanin perään. "Saatanan psykopaatti!"

Ivan kääntyi vilkaisemaan isoveljeään ja kallisti päätään. Hän hymyili lämpimästi.

"Ei, sinä olet se psykopaatti." Ivan sanoi. "Minä olen sinun alistettu uhrisi, jota kaikki säälivät. Ymmärätkö? Saksa tappoi juutalaisia, sinä tapoit omaa kansaasi ja hakkasit pientä ja täysin viatonta veljeäsi. Kukaan ei pelasta sinua.."

Ja sen sanottuaan Ivan sulki oven ja jätti Neuvostoliiton himmeästi vilkkuvan jalkalampun kanssa.

Neuvostoliitto naurahti.

"Sitä ollaan niin isoa poikaa, että... Heikko typerys..." hän mutisi yksinään. "Hänen olisi pitänyt tappaa minut."

Lamppu välähti kerran ja sammui.


End file.
